The mouse is clearly the choice of experimental organisms to study complex genetic process such as blood pressure regulation, ion homeostasis, and pathogenesis of kidney disease. Many researchers on University of Iowa campus use the genetically modified mice to test hypotheses relating to gene function in disorders of kidney function and blood pressure regulation. The Animal Models Core will act as a centralized facility to conduct the breeding and genotyping of mice constructed by PPG investigators. In this way this Core will ensure high quality and consistency in the genetically modified animals. The Animal Models Core will be an extension of the University of Iowa College of Medicine Gene Targeting Core Facility. The Gene Targeting Facility was established in 1998 and is now under the direction of Dr. Baoli Yang. Dr. Yang has 15 years experience in gene targeting and will serve as Director of the PPG Animal Models Core. Dr. Cao has over 10 years experience in mouse related research, from the gene targeting to small animal surgeries, will serve as Co Director. Importantly, Dr. Yang has a major scientific interest in normal and abnormal kidney physiology and blood pressure regulation. Dr. Yang has taken an intense interest in the development of the infrastructure that has lead to the development of this Animal Models Core for the PPG at the University of Iowa. The Gene Targeting Facility has generated over 120 different liens of mice, serving over 40 faculty members at the University of Iowa and more than 10 investigators outside of the University. The Gene Targeting Facility provides expertise and centralized instrumentation for the generation, breeding and analysis of genetically modified mice. An investigator starting a new project has immediate access to current and effective procedures in the generation and analysis of knock-out animals without the need for the investigator's staff to master time-consuming and technically demanding procedures. The Animal Models Core also provides a means for sharing new information on experimental strategies and methodology and avoids the unnecessary duplication of personnel and expensive equipment which results from the needs of multiple individual laboratories.